


Special Donation

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuckolding, Cuddling, Feeding Kink, Len is a sweetheart, M/M, S&M Undertones, Vampire AU, Vampire!Len, Vampires are Known, biting kink, human!Barry, sort of, vampire!Eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len had been frequenting this blood donation center for quite a while before Barry Allen started to show up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Donation

Len had been frequenting this blood donation center for quite a while before Barry Allen started to show up here. It was a place for vampires to find humans who were fully aware of what they were doing and fully consenting to it when they allowed a vampire to bite them. It was a controlled environment for the most part, vampires weren’t allowed to hurt the humans and the humans weren’t allowed to try to hurt the vampires.

You could get bagged blood, but it didn’t taste as good and some vampires had an aversion or even an allergic-like reaction to it. Or just came to crave fresh blood so much that at some point they had to feed like…nature intended.

Animal blood could also do for a while, but it was human blood they really craved and needed. They would become something akin to anemic if they tried to subsist on, say, cow’s blood for too long. They could do it, but it was unhealthy and took a toll on the body even if they didn’t die from it. It could also leave them vulnerable and cut their abilities and strength in half.

So these donation sites were necessary. They provided a service that allowed vampires to only bite willing humans who weren’t being duped in some way while also creating a safe environment for both humans and vampires.

Some vampires had quirks about the way they fed. Len’s was that he preferred to get his blood from his human partner’s inner thigh. Of course, if the human he had chosen for the day wasn’t okay with it, then there was nothing Len could do about that and he would take it from the neck or the wrist. But, it always felt unnatural to him that way, even though there was nothing unnatural about it.

For vampires with quirks like Len’s, if he did find a human donor willing to do that, they had private rooms. Panic buttons all over the damn rooms, and a flimsy door, but Len never gave his donors a reason to need to use those buttons.

He had actually observed Barry for a couple of months before approaching him to ask if he’d be willing to be Len’s donor for that day. He hadn’t felt so drawn toward a human in…well he didn’t know that he ever had, really. He was pleased when the brunet agreed, though, and damn that blush was cute.

So what if Barry usually seemed to donate to Eobard most often when he came here? He was Len’s today. Eobard could suck it. Ha, figuratively for once.

When he told Barry about his quirk of preferring the inner thigh, he got another much deeper blush but Barry didn’t look unsure or put off by it. Just embarrassed at the fact that that meant he’d have to take his pants off, but Len assured him he would be gentle and careful and that he was sure Barry had nothing to be ashamed of. And, if he changed his mind at any time Len was willing to just take blood from Barry’s wrist or neck instead. He didn’t want Barry to feel obligated just because he’d agreed. He was hoping that he could ask Barry to donate for him again sometime and alienating him wasn’t going to make that happen.

Besides, Len was put off by the idea of making someone feel obligated in that way. It felt like rape to him, even though no sex was involved. It was still an intimate thing, made even more intimate by the way Len asked to do it.

In the room they chose to use, a room with no lock, Len showed Barry his fangs before the kid even unzipped his pants. Every vampire’s fangs were the same, in a sense. They were the same shape across the board, the same placement, etc. But, they varied widely in size. Some vampires had freakishly long fangs, some vampires had fangs that were needle thin. There was an average for length and thickness, though, and Len’s were a little above average for both. Longer and thicker than most, but not by a lot. Still, some humans found them intimidating.

Barry only blushed, saying they were nice, and took off his pants, sitting down in a plush chair with a wide seat that allowed him to open his legs pretty far. He kept his boxer briefs on, but that was no problem as they didn’t go down far enough to hinder what Len wanted to do.

Len got down on his knees in front of Barry, gently took one of his legs and draped it over the wide arm of the chair to elevate it just enough for better access so Len wouldn’t have to crane his neck too far. Nuzzled against Barry’s thigh, taking in a slow, deep breath as he scented the blood along the femoral artery, gave a lick where he planned to bite.

He knew his eyes were probably glowing a little, pupils wide, as he looked up at Barry to ask if he was still sure. When he got an affirmative, he told the kid that if he changed his mind after Len started it was still fine. He could stop and get the rest from some other part of Barry’s body, whatever he was comfortable with. Or find someone else, if Barry didn’t want to continue.

The kid told him he was fine and to go ahead…so Len did. Licked the area again and bit down, quick and hard, holding the kid’s leg down so that if Barry jumped he wouldn’t hurt himself. Len’s fangs were strong and they were sharp and lodged in deep. If Barry yanked away, even by accident, he could seriously injure himself, especially since this was an arterial bite. But, going slow would draw it out and make it hurt more, hurt longer, and the venom that would make it feel good for him, flood Barry’s body with endorphins that would make him feel like he was having sex, wouldn’t do much good if panic set in first.

But Barry didn’t try to jerk away. He gasped, but it was definitely not the bad sort of gasp. Len knew the difference between an ‘oh god that hurt’ gasp and an ‘oh god don’t stop’ gasp. The kid did try to move his leg, but Len felt Barry try to press it closer not pull it away. He held it firm where it was, though, and kept track of how much blood he was taking, despite the wanton way the kid was writhing and moaning for him.

God, Len hadn’t had someone this responsive in forever. He kind of wanted to close the wound and actually fuck the kid but he pushed that aside for now. They hadn’t discussed anything like that, this wasn’t a brothel, and it wasn’t fair to take advantage of the way his venom was working on Barry. But, damn, it was tempting. He’d been attracted to the kid from first glance, and now first bite was almost intoxicating.

And damn the kid’s blood was fantastic, sweet and spicy at the same time and Len thought he might have growled once.

At some point, Len became aware that he was moaning, that his feeding was getting a little messier than usual because his sucking and lapping were taking on dual purposes, feeding and providing extra pleasure that he didn’t need to be providing.

He moved away, closed the wound, lapped up the excess blood. It was time to stop, whether he wanted to or not or he would take too much. He had no idea why his venom worked like that on Barry, it was unusual. It rendered the kid too mindless with pleasure to even keep track of how much Len was taking from him, to push a panic button if he had needed to. Which he hadn’t needed to, but if he had he wouldn’t have realized he needed to do it. Len would have, if he thought he’d put the kid in danger, but still. It was an alarming thing to realize.

It had been pretty intoxicating to Len, too, the way Barry responded, it had almost made him wonder if it was possible to be affected by his own venom. There hadn’t been a documented case of that, and Len didn’t remember being affected like this before, but stranger things had happened in the world.

He got a warm wash cloth and cleaned up the red stain from the kid’s skin, being gentle and careful of bitten area. It was already closed completely, scar fading, as it should, but the area would be kind of tender for a while. Once he’d finished with that, he helped the kid with his pants, lifted him out of the chair and sat down in it himself, pulling the kid down into his lap and just sat with him for a while, nuzzling at him and keeping him close.

He didn’t usually cuddle with his donors, but the kid just looked so dazed and he’d been so good to Len. And, as Len had admitted earlier, he was attracted to the kid. Len just couldn’t leave him alone right now, he wanted to make sure he came out of it okay.

It took a few minutes for Barry to come to his senses enough for Len to reach over to the mini fridge by the chair, open it, and pull out a single-serve bottle of orange juice and hand it to him. Helped him get the first drink and then let the kid take over.

Len fed him a few cookies that were sitting atop the mini fridge, once he thought the kid was aware enough of himself to not choke on them.

It took 20 to 30 minutes, in all, for the kid to fully get his senses back and he blushed, stammered, apologized to Len. It was the weirdest thing. This was Len’s fault, but this kid was apologizing? What adorable bullshit was this?

He assured Barry it wasn’t his fault, there was no reason to apologize. In fact, if someone should be apologizing, it should be Len. He hadn’t realized his venom would be that potent to Barry and if they ever did this again he would be sure to be more careful about that.

When they parted ways at the door, it was with no hard feelings (except perhaps the ones in their pants which they had been pretending weren’t a thing right now). To Len’s surprise, it was Barry who brought up donating to Len again and they set up a time and date to do that, making sure to allot enough time for more discussion beforehand since there was no reason to think their next encounter would be any less unusual than this one and neither of them wanted a bad accident to happen.

Still, Len had a huge grin on his face when he left that day. It only got wider as he passed Eobard, who was on his way in. Too bad, you snooze, you lose.

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't enough vampire AUs and vampire!Len fics out there. I realize this is more headcanon than fic but I may flesh it out one day and turn it into a proper fic.


End file.
